Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a motor vehicle device.
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0109604 A1 discloses a an electrical and/or hybrid motor vehicle device with a charging device for charging an accumulator device, which has a first charging unit, which has a connector element for the charging the accumulator device, which is provided for energy transfer by means of contacts, and has a second charging unit, which has an energy transfer unit for the charging of the accumulator device, which is provided for a contactless energy transfer.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a motor vehicle device, in particular an electrical and/or hybrid motor vehicle device, with a charging device for the charging an accumulator device, which has a first charging unit, which has a connector element for charging the accumulator device, which is provided for energy transfer by means of contacts, and has a second charging unit, which has an energy transfer unit for the charging the accumulator device, which is provided for a contactless energy transfer.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the charging device has a charging electronic system, which is provided in an, at least partly, integral construction for at least two charging units. Accordingly, a separate charging electronic system for each charging unit is not required and thus the number of components can be kept to a minimum. An “accumulator device” should be understood as a device for the temporary storage of electrical energy. A “connector element” should be understood as a connector with integrated electrical contacts, which can be mechanically separated and joined together for the provision of an electrical connection with a correspondingly formed connector element. An “energy transfer unit” should be understood as a unit provided to receive or to send electrical energy on a zero contact basis. Here, preferably two energy transfer units are provided for a contactless transfer of electrical energy over a defined distance. The energy transfer unit preferably has at least one coil. The term “charging process” should be understood as a process by which an accumulator device of a motor vehicle is functionally linked with an external power source via the energy transfer units and thus is charged with electrical energy. A “contactless energy transfer” should be understood as an electromagnetic, preferably an inductive energy transfer. “Provided” should be understood as specially programmed, designed and/or equipped. The term “charging electronics” in this context should be understood as a combination of high-voltage electrical components, which are provided at least for a charging and/or discharging process.
Furthermore, the charging electronic system has a switching unit, by means of which switching can take place between the two charging units. Accordingly, an advantageous switchover between the two charging units can be made in order to charge the accumulator device via one of the charging units. The term “switching unit” should be understood as a switching logic, which has two inputs for the charging units and one output, which can be functionally connected with one of the inputs of the charging units.
Additionally, the charging electronic system has a rectifier, which is provided for a transfer of energy for both charging units. Accordingly, a current of the first and the second charging unit can be advantageously converted. The term “rectifier” should be understood as a device that converts an alternating current into a direct current.
Moreover, the motor vehicle device has a control and/or regulation unit, which is provided for the detection of the active charging unit. Accordingly, a particularly advantageous and simple method is obtained of determining which charging unit can be used to charge the accumulator device. The term “control and/or regulation unit” should be understood as a unit with at least one control device. The term “control device” should be understood as a unit with a processor unit and with a memory unit as well as an operating program stored in the memory unit. Fundamentally the control and/or regulation unit can have a number of control devices linked together, which preferably are provided to communicate with each other via a bus system, in particular a CAN bus system. “Active” should be understood as a connection with the external mains supply. Preferably the accumulator device can be charged via an “active charging unit”.
In addition, the control and/or regulation unit is provided to connect the accumulator device with the active charging unit via the switching unit. Accordingly, the charging unit can advantageously be simply connected with the accumulator device via which a charging process can take place. “Connect” should be understood as making an electrical contact. The electrical contact can also preferably take place through a number of components.
Further, the control and/or regulation unit is provided with a simultaneous activation of the charging units such that the switching unit is switched as a function of at least one charging parameter. Accordingly, a situation-related optimum charging option can be employed. “Simultaneous activation” should be understood as both charging units being active at a given point in time. Preferably both charging units are active one after the other. Fundamentally it is also possible that the charging units are active simultaneously. The term “charging parameter” should be understood as the data deposited in the control and/or regulation unit, which is aligned with current data of the imminent and/or current charging process.
Additionally, the charging parameter is dependent on at least one charging state of the accumulator device and/or of an available charging time. Accordingly, the charging device can be advantageously matched to the current situation. “Charging state of the accumulator device” should be understood as an energy content of the accumulator device, which can be determined via a voltage of the accumulator device in the unloaded state. “Available charging time” should be understood as a time that is available for the imminent or current charging process. Preferably the “available charging time” is input by an operator before the charging process.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment the motor vehicle device has an operating element, which is provided to enable the operator to directly select the charging unit. Accordingly, an operator can personally, advantageously select the charging unit. “Operating element” should be understood as an element provided so that in an operating process an input parameter of an operator can be accepted and, in particular, directly connected, whereby a contact with the operating element is sensed and/or an actuating force exerted on the operating element is sensed and/or forwarded mechanically for the actuation of a unit.
Further advantages result from the following description of the drawing. An example embodiment of the invention is represented in the drawing. The drawing, the description and the claims contain many features in combination. The specialist will also consider the individual features advantageously and summarize them in sensible further combinations.